


Feeling Pretty

by mikeyskitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cross dressing, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskitten/pseuds/mikeyskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home to find Calum in a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new on this website! This is a story from my wattpad you can follow me on wattpad it's colorful_clifford  
> Also if you ever want to get in touch or just say hi you can reach me on kik malums_beanie  
> Hope you enjoy! ~ Jazzie

Calum was currently home alone the other boys had left to go out. Calum claimed he didn't feel well enough, Michael wanted to stay with him but Calum wouldn't have it. As soon as the boys had left he went into his suitcase and took out a small bag. He pulled out an item he then pulled it up over his average size legs and then pulled another item over his head. Then look in the mirror he admired the way the tight black skirt hugged his thighs and butt. The way his shirt hung low and showed his tattoo. He felt pretty, he had always wanted to feel pretty even since a young age only his immediate family knew and they were okay with it, but the boys didn't, not even his boyfriend Michael knew. Calum wanted to tell him but was scared of what he would say. Calum put his iPod of shuffle and started to sway and dance to the music. Michael felt bad that Calum didn't come along so he told the boys he was going to go home to check on him. Michael unlocked the door to their house and heard music coming from his and calums bedroom. Calum was so lost in the music he didn't notice Michael was in the room until he heard the latter gasp. He froze in place and slowly turned around to see Michael bitting his lip with wide eyes. Calum opened then closed his mouth, he didn't know what to say. Calum whimpered as Michael's eyes raked over his clothed body. He ran into their shared bathroom and slid down the closed door, crying into his hands. He knew this was a bad idea why do i feel this way, why can't i just be normal the younger boy thought to himself. Michael was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door shutting. He was quick to get to the door and try to open it, but it was locked. The older lad could hear his baby crying and he didn't like that. "Princess please come out." Michael spoke softly to the crying boy. There was a soft "no" from the other side. "Please princess I'm not mad. You look beautiful." Michael replied leaning his forehead against the door. There was a click and Calum opened the door a bit peeking out at his boyfriend. "Really?" The younger boy replied with such a small voice it's surprising how Michael even heard it. Michael push the door open at the way and grabbed the younger lads hips pulling him closer to him. Michael placed a delicate kiss to Calum's cheek. Calum blushed and looked down, Michael was quick to lift his chin up and look into his eyes. "You're so beautiful princess. Whatever you want to wear is fine. You're perfect to me no matter what you wear." Michael said between the kisses he was planting all over his baby's face. The latter was a giggling mess. The older boy couldn't help but grin, when an idea came to him. "Princess how would you feel about going shopping? Get you some pretty clothes and whatever else you want." Calum's eye lit up at the idea, he started nodding his head rapidly. "Where to first princess?" Let's just say Michael spent a lot of money on his princess but it was worth it to see his baby smiley and happy. And if Calum's modeling turned into to something more, well nobody has to know.


End file.
